Bustin' Out
by OhSnapItsJacqui
Summary: Hermione is Bustin' out, with Ginny's help of course. All to catch the eye of the Tall Red head, ginny's after Harry as well. please R n' R, HGRW & HPGW
1. Bustin' Out

A/N: Hey, tis' I, the all crazy Jacquah! Be prepared for a great story, please give me some constructive critisism, no flames. I'm pretty sure my idea for this story is quite common, but i thought of it all on my onesie! :-)  
  
Looking back at her photo album, Hermione thought hard. Seeing the fun times, before all the tradgedy, before all the crap with Voldemort. Harry, and his shiny green eyes, Ginny and her boy crazy mind, and Ron, oh, Ron with his chile pepper hair, and that smile, and his voice, and his body, yeah, his body.  
  
Hermione had yet to stop thinking about Ron. She knew she liked him, no denying that. She had done her best job to keep it from everyone, even Ginny. She thought that Ron liked her, but the way they always fought, there was never a clear moment where you could tell. Just last week, she got a letter from Ron, Ginny and Harry, asking to come to the burrow. Of course she could, and she would be leaving the coming saturday, when her parents could drive her.   
  
She planned on telling Ginny her feelings, and enlisting her help in her transformation. She still had her bushy brown hair, her good girl clothes, and her pure, look, as well as being pure herself, if you know what I mean.  
  
She wanted to enter her sixth year, new, fresh, and totally "H" to the "O" plus a "T"..."HOT". She wanted to impress people, namely Ron.  
  
She was Bustin' Out 


	2. The pool

A/N: Hey, tis' I, the all crazy Jacquah! Even thought no one has reviewed yet, i shall still write, it is fun! I might let you know that right now i am on vacation, so when i'm not, it might take a while for me to post a new chapter, cuz i have gymnastics, basketball, dance, soccer and HOMEWORK.   
  
Hermione drove to the burrow the following saturday ,watching the Princess Diaries. She has to hand it to Meg Cabot, the author who wrote the books who the movie was based on, it was inspiring. The girl is a freak, a nice freak , all the same, she finds out she is a princess, gets a makeover, gets the hot guy, lives happily ever after. Oh, and disses the mean girl, Lana, *cough* Lavender *cough*.  
  
She decided she would wait maybe a week to tell Ginny her feelings, and to start the makeover. Her parent's explorer pulled up to the burrow, and right as she got out, she heard screeches and squeals from the back yard, along with splashing water. Starting to walk around to the back, hermione got curious. but as soon as she got halfway around, she was abushed by Ron and Harry, picked up, and ran to the back, where she was dumped in the Weasley's new pool.  
  
"aaaaah" Hermione screamed. " Ronald Weasly I am going to KILL you!"  
  
Hermione faintly heard, " Why don't you kiss him instead" obiously from one of the twins, who were there in their grey swim trunks. Hermione pretended not to hear that, and got out of the pool. Her jeans and white blouse were soaked. After she heard Ginny yell" No, Hermione, Get back in the pool!" She realized that her shirt was see-through and jumped back in.  
  
" Guys, go get me a towel for 'Mione!" when no one moved " NOW!"  
  
At that, Harry and Ron went to go get a towel.   
  
When out of ear shot, Harry said to Ron, " You know you liked that, I only wished that happened to Gi-...uh someone else besides Herm."  
  
"Oh, I liked it alright, and I plan to make that gorgeous body mine. I mean, I like her for her mind, but, that body, is just a perk that is, Cambell's, Mmm, Mmmm, Good!"  
  
The boys got the towel and went back out to the pool. They were just about to walk around the corner when they heard the girls talking.   
  
"'Mione, do you like Ron?"  
  
" Hmm, what, oh, well, yeah um, sorta..."  
  
" I knew it! Oh my god, I am totally the best match maker, but first we need to work on your look, make Ron want to drool, make him look up when you walk in a room. This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
The boys decided to come out now, pretending they had heard nothing. They were going to discuss what they heard later.  
  
Ron tossed the towel to Hermione, then he and Harry left to go get changed.  
  
The girls left to go get changed.  
  
They all changed.  
  
And Hermione began her transformation.  
  
A/N: OK, new chappie will be up today, i promise, i have nothing to do today, so it will be up! Please Review :-) 


	3. Transformation Part One

A/N: Hey, tis' I, the all crazy Jacquah! Sorry for the minor delay, had to go shopping!   
  
Transformation Part One  
  
" Okay let's start with the hair." began Ginny  
  
"Yeah, good place to start" replied Herm.  
  
" Yes, well, you know how I always have that terrible bed head? When I was younger, Mum would just straighten it with her wand, but when I started at Hogwart's I needed to do that for myself. Mum found this great stuff, called Shine Serum. It makes my hair shiny, as well as straightening it, majorly. Let's try it on your bush-uh, your mass- well, your poofy hair!"  
  
" mmmm K" Hermione responded.  
  
"Go hop in the show, and don't bother shaving your legs" then Ginny added" I also have got a waxing kit as well."  
  
"Got it" and with that Hermione jumped into the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
While she showered, Ginny gathered ehr small arsenal of beuty products and tools. Hair brushes, Eye shadows, Nail polishes, Face washes, everything and anything that would work for Hermione.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione emerged from the shower, looking fresh with rosy cheeks and little beads of water on her arms. She was wrapped in a pink towel, looking snug as a bug in a rug.  
  
"First just squirt the hair stuff onto your hands. Yeah, just push the button twice, then smooth it through out your hair, then let it sit for fifteen minutes, then style away."  
  
Ginny walked her through all the steps, then after letting it sit, they just decided to let it dry straight and sleek.  
  
" Now, onto skin care." pronounced Ginny" How about body moisturizer?"  
  
They lathered Hermione up with the sweet smell of mangos and manderines, getting her all smooth and silky.  
  
"K, now for your legs. I still can't believe you've never done anything about the hair on your legs. I promise this won't hurt, but there may be a slight sting."  
  
Ginny, the meister, was right, it did sting, but it was worth it, her legs were smooth and hairless.  
  
With a final big breath, Hermione collasped onto Ginny's bed.  
  
"I think that is all for today because we need to condition your skin before we apply make up, get rid of your acne, and that could take a week, but we still need to find the perfect tones for your style. Speaking of style, we need to get you a new wardrobe, seriously. I saw this totally great outfit at Weather Vane. It was a jean mini skirt, with a navy blue top with a light blue dragon on it. It would totally blow Ron's mind, you could wear in on your first date. You could go to Roberto's italian resturaunt." Ginny said this all so fast, then added " So, bring enough money for a shopping spree?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see......no, I didn't"  
  
" Then it's all on me"  
  
The new Minister of Magic, Ari Filips, was a muggle lover himself, so he allowed for a larger budget in Mr. Weasley's department, therefore, raising Mr. Weasley's Paycheck. Now, they got the new pool, new muggle devices called Television and Phone, and lastly, allowences for Ginny and Ron.  
  
" Ron won't know what happened to you while we were in our 'lab', muah ha ha ha"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Muah ha ha ha, Yes?"  
  
"Your crazy"  
  
" I know"  
  
A/N: whee hee! you like my chu? lol emily, a chu is lil pink kitty cat that sneezes/ has small seizures/ small nose spasms and the head is the entire body, with a tail, so yeah.  
  
those last 5 lines were actually said, although different names, said by me and sarah, lol, who is in florida, sadness, without me :-(  
  
anywho, please review! I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Cookies  
  
Tanya J Potter  
  
Yeah, the first 2 chapters are very short, but this one, that i am writing on right now, is longer, but thank you, you are my first Cookie winner 


	4. Boy Talk

A/N: Hey, tis' I, the all crazy Jacquah! Sorry for the minor delay, had to sleep! and ski with KK and DK -- :-) funny, lol  
  
Boys talk  
  
"I think Ginny and Hermione are up to something. I mean, they have been in their room for, wow, 3 hours!" Ron said pointedly.  
  
" Yeah, but when I was headed to the bathroom, I heard 'Ron', 'Shopping Spree' and 'Muah ha ha ha' and that can't be good" Harry responded  
  
" Yeah, so anyways, Harry, I really need your help. I really like Hermione, but I am just some average Joe. I need some sprucing up. Maybe some highlighted hair, and some muscles. But I can't do it on my own."   
  
" Sure, Ron, that I can help you with, BUT, you have to promise to help ME with something"  
  
"Anything Harry"  
  
"I wanna ask Ginny out"  
  
" Pardon me while I scream into a pillow"  
  
And with that, he grabbed his thickest pillow, and screamed hard and loud. Harry looked extremely scared looking at Ron with a pillow covering his face.   
  
" Whatever it takes Harry, whatever it takes"  
  
"There was this great muggle mall in London, that has everything, Men Salons, Gyms, and some great stores for clothes, how about we go tomorro. It's all on me"  
  
" Actually, Harry, it's all on me"  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember, Ari, yeah, he's cool" Harry said" got a killer football kick, nearly took my hand off"  
  
Harry had been invited to meet the new Minister, and had found the man was quite a football fan/player, being a muggle born himself. He and Harry played a few games of one on one in his turf filled office. One of his shots was blocked by Harry's hand, but really hurt Harry, seeing as he had played on the Jr. Olympic team at 14 and won with that team in the Jr. Olympics.  
  
"You'll be sure to get Hermione"  
  
" I hope so"  
  
A/N: that one was rushed, but i still think it was good had to add in the soccer, love it so much, and watch for firesensation on Fictionpress.net, cuz i am going to start a new fic called You Got Megged, which is going to be soccer orientated, anyways  
  
Nite nite going skiing tomorro!!!  
  
Cookies:  
  
Tanya- Your welcome, please keep R and R, and if you could recommend this story to others, that would be great, cuz i want people to read 


	5. Girls Day Out

A/N: Hey, tis' I, the all crazy Jacquah! Sorry for the minor delay, i went on a ski trip with my mom to Okemo in VT. AND watch Hoppi kick butt in b-ball, you know how some schools chant "it's all over" when they game is done, well we consider that bad sportsman ship, so we started chanting" Plymouth" clap clap"plymouth" because all the rounds after this take place at Plymouth State College, and, this is the first year the boys have gone to the tourney in a while, cuz last year, the boys only won 5 games, and the year before, only 2 games, but this year, they won 13 out 19, WHOO HOO GO VARSITY, and RC scored 1,000 points! WHOO HOO GO RC, okay, just read now, and please no more flames, such as the ones posted by DORKshadows. *=Even though i am not a major religious follower, i TRY to follow some of the commandments, and i refuse to write the lord's name in vain, so as not to offend other religious people, thank you! K, Now on to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Girls Day Out  
  
Hermione and Ginny got up around, six or so. Showering, Moisturizing, and, in Ginny's case, Make-Up-ing. That took them about an hour and a half, and for the time being, Hermione got dressed in some of Ginny's clothes.  
  
" No offense, but there is no way i was going to let you go into London, wearing those clothes. No way, no way at ALL" Ginny explained while Hermione picked out a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt with a logo that said " Roxie's Roller Rink" in white, glittery letters.  
  
The girls grabbed some Breakfast sandwiches for the road, and then were on their way. While they were traveling, Ginny exclaimed:  
  
" Oh my goodness*! I almost forgot about the Honey Lights"  
  
"...silence.....Huh?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, they are these totally great things. Pretty much just highlights that are honey colroed, therefore, called HONEYLIGHTS!"  
  
" Ginny, I am trusting you on this one, OK, don't screw me over."  
  
"Then it's settled, we go get them done after we get your clothes"  
  
" Now before I lose my mind in the silence, can we please get some tunes going?!"  
  
With that, Ginny cranked up the stereo, letting the strong beats of "Yeah" by Usher rush through the car. The bounced in the car all the way to the mall, singing with the music.  
  
"Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice make ya booty go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)" they sang together, Ginny parking the car, and Hermione just kept singing.  
  
They walked into the mall, and made their way towards Weather Vane. They passed fifteen or twenty stores before making their destination.  
  
Hermione let out a squeal.  
  
" I can't believe I am doing this!"  
  
Walking in, Hermione fell in love with everything. The skirts, the shirts, and that cute, lil, itty bitty bakini in the rear of the store.  
  
" Gin, I am glad you are paying, cause, seriously, I am going to get so much"  
  
Hermione was right, she did get a lot, and Ginny ended up paying $569.62 (A/N: dunno what that is in pounds, sorry for the innaccuracy!) They then headed to the salon, where Ginny would start her next lesson: Flirting.  
  
" First of all, you can't be sto forward, you have to drop subtle hints. Nothing like, ' I know someone who likes you', it has to be more of 'I don't understand why so many girls over look your boyish grin', got it?"Gin said. " Have to be hard to get as well, make them fight for you."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione said, sort of out of it. Obviously having a day dream about Ron's boyish grin.  
  
Just as Ginny was paying for Hermione's new 'do, the girls saw a raven black head, and a fiery red head walk past.  
  
" Oh, wow, this is the perfect chance. Let's follow them!"  
  
And so they did. Follow them, that is. They found the boys walking toward the Gym in the mall.   
  
The boys walked in, changed, and then got right to work, pumping up Ron for Hermione.  
  
The girls stood outside the window, watching the boys work out. Ginny drooling over Harry, and of course, Hermione over Ron.  
  
Ron looked over towards the window, saw Ginny, waved, then looked at the hottie next to her.   
  
Hermione saw the look of confusion on Ron's face when he saw her, oh, score, this is going to be fun. Hermione took her hand to her mouth, and blew Ron a kiss.  
  
This caught Ron off guard. Wow, he thought, one of Ginny's really, extremely hot friends just blew me a kiss! If only I weren't totally into Hermione, WOW!  
  
Ginny then dragged the friend off, leaving Ron to his thoughts, and oh yeah, his workout. "Hermione! That was NOT subtle!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you see, he didnt recognize me! We could totally do some snooping!"  
  
" I see what you are getting at. This can be fun. We have to say that you, Hermione, had to go back home because your cousin had her baby, and that you, uhm, let's see, Amber, are one of my friends from Ministry Daycare that went to Beuxbaton's, and came for the summer!" Ginny said, laying the lies on thicker and thicker.  
  
A/N: I really like that chapter, and if any of you heard the Rumor about Amber T./ Bryn W. your going to get a kick outa later chapters, lemme give you a clue, it will have to do with the phrase " Sucking Face" lol.  
  
Cookies will be here on called CHU's CHU's:  
  
Me: Yes, bow down, and i had to add in the soccer, cuz that just makes it better  
  
Emmy: Lol, tanky, and good for your Ears! For everyone else, Emmy is my FLR, faitful Lil reviewer, tell me if you want to be a FLR  
  
Pixie-Writer: I will keep writing, don't worry, but when school starts again, i may not do it as often, cuz i have a seriously busy schedule.  
  
Kenzie:Berlin's bus breaking down was totally funny. That is why i am posting it today and not last nite! anyways, thank you for reading!  
  
Quinn: Totally thankful for you reading, why not try and get Jake to read? just dont tell him it is me, just say, it is this really good story you would like. Muah ha ha ha! ok, just a SUGGESTION  
  
Ems: The first part, yeah, about Ron, yeah, FUNNY! CHU CHU! 


End file.
